


Fearless

by givensecondchances



Category: Harry Styles - Fandom
Genre: F/F, F/M, Genderfluid, Hook-Up, Momrry, Single Parent Harry Styles, harry styles as mum
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-04
Updated: 2020-08-04
Packaged: 2021-03-06 05:54:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 354
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25708528
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/givensecondchances/pseuds/givensecondchances
Summary: This a drabble (tag style!) about single mum Harry Styles. She's responsible and tries her absolute best to not fuck her children up, which is already a Task. She also LOVES to make sure she'll meet her own desires and needs. She settled for a format that's full of love, full of reasonable yet fearless fun. (this is un-beta'd and a gift to Jen)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 13





	Fearless

**Author's Note:**

> For Jen

Coolest mum in the neighborhood. She's a single parent, not on purpose but it's one of the examples where life just takes you somewhere. And you look around and find yourself at the most beautiful place you couldn't imagine before. She feels like a mum, never a dad, but she also sees everything else through a fluidity lens. Who she is, what she is, she doesn't like to label. A long time ago she learned that this is gaining her freedom! She loves love! In all forms! She knows her priorities (her son Fox) and also making sure she'll be deeply satisfied, without mixing that up with her family life. 

She's so charming and so open and so beautiful, it wasn't a too hard to build her "I love love" community. She loves the build up of looking forward to every Saturday night in uneven weeks. She loves the build up, that exciting feeling of meeting up with her "I love love" guys, gals, and non-binary pals. There's a small beach house situated close to the LA beachshore. It's home-y, it's decorated in warm colours, there's a baby pink kitchen with a huge Smeg oven for pizzas and crispy baquettes. She loves the end of a baguette the most, and everyone let her pick first. 

The "I love love" community at every Saturday night on uneven weeks in that cozy beach house evolves around her, but she's so welcoming that everyone feels welcome, part of the usual crowd or not. The tension builds as soon as they all enter the house, open the double doors to the garden with sea view. There are no rules, it is one deep dive in love and respect and desire and passion and arousal and satisfied feelings and a full belly afterwards. 

They have a lof of rituals, to keep this special, to make sure every single participant feels appreciated and loved. One is making polaroids in beach wear and crop tops usually, to keep that memory. One polaroid for every person. To cherish, to have something to look forward too, to love fearless but make it responsible.


End file.
